Kin and Kind
by Red Bandit The 188th
Summary: Is Ron losing his mind? There is a spectral little girl following him that nobody else can see. Is she the ghost of Draco Malfoy's recently murdered daughter, or something far darker than he can imagine? *In Progress, comments welcome. Not a slash.


Kin and Kind

Red Bandit The 188th

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters are creative property of J.K. Rowling, I do not own them.

(AN) _This is my first time posting, constructive criticism is appreciated._

Chapter One: Missing

A pale grey light fell upon the emerald carpet. It had not yet rained, but the angry clouds outside boiled black, and threatened to unleash a deluge at any moment. The splendor of the manor seemed muted and dulled in the premature dusk, like some spectral dust had settled on every surface. Narcissa Malfoy absently picked up a spoon from the fully set dining table and rubbed it against her sleeve, but even the meticulously kept silver refused to gleam. With a sigh, she set it back down. She didn't bother to light the candles on the table with her wand, she doubted anyone would feel up to a meal after the day's ordeal. The china rattled weakly as she grabbed the fine tablecloth, clutching its edge in her fist until her knuckles turned white.

As soon as she and Lucius had gotten Draco's owl, they'd apparated directly to the manor. Lucius, only comfortable when he was in control, immediately left with their irate son for London, where Draco's daughter had last been seen. Narcissa was to wait at the manor for Scorpius to return from his search at the school.

Elsie was supposed to return from her stay with the Zabini family by Floo powder, but when Blaise had stopped their journey in London to pick up a package, Elsie simply vanished. Blaise had searched the area with his sons for hours before sending word to Draco, by which time, Draco had frantically written them, the little girl could have been kidnapped, or worse.

Narcissa sat down in the parlor to stop her aimless pacing. She knew Lucius would be able to find their grandchild, and with Draco and Blaise helping, they'd have her in no time at all. She was just worried for Elsie, and deep down, she worried for her husband and son as well. It had been many years since the war, but their family name was still infamous. People who used to fear and respect them now lorded over them, exacting small revenges upon them whenever they could. Scorpius had faced an onslaught of remonstrations from some of the less forgiving families when he started attending Hogwarts, but luckily his raw talent on the Quidditch feild and gregarious nature allowed him some popularity. He was like Lucius; forcefully popular, confident, and just thick-skinned enough to manage himself under pressure. Elsie was everything her older brother wasn't: she was quiet, sensitive, and easily embarrassed.

Sudden stomping made Narcissa jump,

"Lucius?!" she cried out, running to the front hall, "Draco? Did you find her?" to her disappointment, it was only Scorpius, whose search had been futile.

"Gramma," the sixteen year old smiled weakly and gave Narcissa a quick hug before removing his cloak, "Is she here already?"

"No," Narcissa sighed," Your grandfather and your father are still out looking, no word from them yet." Scorpius grimaced,

"No one at school's seen her, but it is winter holiday, so not many Slytherins were around," he shook his head, "If anything's happened to her, I'll –" before he could finish his oath, a loud POP came from the parlor, and Lucius's voice called out,

"She's not in London!" he came striding down the hall, his brow furrowed in frustration. Another POP heralded Draco's appearance in the hall.

"Nothing in Hogsmeade," he looked haggard and furious, " I don't know how she could have just—" he broke off with a disgruntled huff as Blaise apparated into the hall as well. Draco's pale face suddenly flushed with red, "HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER!?" he exploded, hand on his wand. Scorpius and Lucius's faces were distorted with anger, and for a moment they looked remarkably similar before they both erupted into yelling.

Narcissa carefully made her way out of the hall as the three Malfoy men accosted Blaise. She knew she'd have to carry on while they vented, so she quietly gathered up her travelling cloak and apparated into Diagon Alley. To her distinct displeasure, she'd appeared only feet away from one of the red-headed Weasleys.


End file.
